


Atsumu and his whines

by ice_is_love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A really short incident, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, atsumu being atsumu, enjoy, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_is_love/pseuds/ice_is_love
Summary: Atsumu's soul was leaving his body and the one to snap it back was an unusual ally??
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 60





	Atsumu and his whines

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, just something SakuAtsu and to write it was my dearest [@kaggsttobio](https://twitter.com/kagsttobio) my love already whom I met a month ago. She's a gem and I don't know what I would do without her?!  
> She's a Kageyama simp btw  
> (ㆁᴗㆁ)

Atsumu was feeling low... AGAIN. The reason wasn't a big deal this time either, his dumb self screamed in panic at the airport gathering unnecessary attention and laughter, just because he thought he lost his passport. Much to his agony, the incident was (ONCE AGAIN) recorded and uploaded on the internet which lead him to be memed by the 7.8 billion people in the world. It was the only thing he could see for a couple of days. 

His soul was about to leave him but, he tried his best at the practice. Due to the (dumb) stress piling up on Atsumu's shoulders it did lead to some wrong sets, which stressed him even more. With the topping of Bokuto's constant laughter which haunts Atsumu, and Hinata trying to ease stuff, Atsumu just wants to dig a hole and bury himself in.

Sakusa, was unbothered by it, well, that's what HE said. Sakusa, wished to ease Atsumu's dumb pain- WHO SAID THAT???? SAKUSA WOULD NEVER ACCEPT IT- 

"Can you stop being a baby and take it up as a grown up already and stop your whining?" Sakusa lashed at Atsumu gaining attention from each and every person in the gym. No one was surprised by the words rather they RESPONDED AND REACTED to Atsumu's whines for the first time baffled everyone.

To Atsumu it was an achievement, his eyes sparkled at the dumbest thing, he acted as if he won the entire world. It was just a mere reaction but to Atsumu it was someone way more than that.

"Wow. Omi-kun can react like a normal human? Inch arresting" flushed face Atsumu laughed gaining a scoff from Sakusa.


End file.
